1. Field of the Invention
Airborne radar antenna assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been the practice in airborne radar antenna assemblies to mount the antenna on one end of a tiltable arm in a manner that results in subjection of the output of the arm-tilting drive motor means to the weight of the antenna multiplied by the length of the arm.